


As I Kneel at Your Feet

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Consent Issues, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Slave Trade, Sub Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's not a conventional alpha, but Dean doesn't give a damn about convention. What's his is his, and he's not giving Benny up for anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Kneel at Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to thank my lovely artist [emmatheslayer](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/) for their wonderful work. <3   
> Second, a huge thank you to my dear friend [wingedwincest](http://wingedwincest.tumblr.com/) for betaing this fic for me. You da best, darlin'.

Dean feels out of place walking through one of the alpha houses. He never thought he’d have enough money to even consider purchasing an alpha of his own; like many omegas, he’d stuck mostly to toys or heat services, occasionally venturing down to the brothels when money was too tight for the heat service.

 

Now, though, his business is booming. His garage’s reputation for impeccable restorations brings in great money, and all of the classics rolling in and out bring higher dollar customers in all the time. It’s left him enough room to hire on help, and enough money that buying his own alpha is more than possible.

 

Harvelle’s is where Dad had taken Sam when the youngest Winchester presented. Jo and Ellen were good people, betas that made sure all of their alphas were taken care of. Sammy’d wound up with a school teacher in Ohio, a rather strange but kind omega named Castiel. Dean’s been allowed to visit now and again, a proviso that Harvelle’s requires all owners provide the relatives of their alphas. Every time Dean made the drive, Sam had been happy, calm, and healthy.

 

Looking around as Jo leads him through the rows of enclosures, it’s easy to see the operation is well-run. Every enclosure is clean, the alphas well-fed and obviously well cared-for. Their expressions range from curious to bored to eager, and Dean finds himself unable to linger in front of any one enclosure for long.

 

The only alpha to catch his eye is near the back of his space, ignoring the ruckus that Dean’s entry had caused. A placard taped to the glass that makes up the front reads “Benny” and a clipboard hangs beneath with a slew of information that Dean doesn’t much care about. What draws him in is the scent: warm, spicy, and inviting and he find himself stepping closer.

 

“Hey there,” the alpha rumbles softly. There’s a tease of an accent there, something southern that just makes Dean want to hear more.

 

“Hey, uh. M’Dean.”

 

“Benny. But I imagine you gathered that much.” The alpha gestures toward the placard, a wry smile on his lips. There’s no hint of the accent now, much to Dean’s confusion.

 

“Got a last name?” Dean asks before he can stop himself. He doesn’t miss the way Benny’s blue eyes dart to look over Dean’s shoulder at Jo before he answers.

 

“Family name is Lafitte. Not sure if my name is legally Talbot now or not.”

 

The admission twists Dean up inside. Benny’s a returned alpha, and, now that he looks, he can see that there are not one, but two red stickers right at the bottom of his information sheet. It’s rare for a purchased alpha to be returned, and unheard of for one to be returned twice.

 

“S’alright,” Benny says, smile tight as he leans back against the wall of his enclosure. “Better you know what you’re getting into than not. There’s plenty of alphas in this place that’d be more than happy to go home with you.”

 

Jo leads Dean along, but he hardly pays attention to the rest of the alphas she has to show him. In the end, she leaves him to roam on his own, hoping that the lack of her presence will help Dean choose. Instead, he ends up back in front of Benny’s enclosure where the alpha is now curled up on his sleep pad, facing away from Dean. He reads over the sheet, skimming past the basics to find what he’s looking for.

 

Walker, G. had owned Benny for six months, brought him back citing behavioral issues. Talbot, B. had him for nearly a year, and brought him back citing the same. None of the boxes indicating violent, possessive, or destructive tendencies are ticked, and there are no notes in the commentary section from either owner. Dean steps back and waves at the camera Jo pointed out earlier. In a matter of minutes, she’s there with him.

 

The glass door slides back, and Benny looks startled as he sits up.

 

“C’mon,” Dean says softly. He watches as the alpha pulls himself to his feet and carefully approaches. Instinctively, Dean holds out a hand and a part of him thrills when Benny takes it.

 

Perhaps it’s a bit peculiar to lead his alpha by the hand to Jo’s office, but Jo doesn’t say a word. She draws up the paperwork and writes out Dean’s receipt, making copies of each for them both and putting Dean’s in a crisp manila envelope. Her assistant, Ash, appears with a duffel bag, presumably holding whatever worldly goods Benny’s accumulated in his life, and the alpha accepts it readily.

 

“Thanks again, Dean. Let us know if you need anything else,” Jo offers as she shakes his hand.

 

Benny lingers a respectful step behind as Dean leads him out to the car. The ride home is long and silent, more awkward than Dean had anticipated. Benny only stares out the window, hands resting on his knees.

 

The alpha keeps the same pace walking up to the house. He slips out of his plain shoes, following Dean’s lead as the omega tugs off his boots to leave them by the door.

 

“Your room’s upstairs, first door on the left. Mine’s the first on the right, and the bathroom’s halfway along,” Dean gestures toward the stairs. “Feel free to settle in, take a shower. I got steaks thawed for dinner. You cook?”

 

“My room?” Benny blurts, dropping his gaze to the floor when he realizes he’s spoken out of turn. “I mean - yes, I cook.”

 

“Good. I do, but I work, so it’s helpful if you’re able to feed yourself when I’m not here. And yeah, your room. Figure it’s better if we have our own space for now.”

 

Benny nods and heads upstairs. Dean listens closely as he pulls the steaks from the fridge and gets them cooking. Eventually, the water of the shower turns on, and Dean allows himself to relax.

 

Hair still damp, Benny comes into the kitchen quietly and takes the empty seat at the table.

 

“Not sure how you liked your steak, so I went with medium,” Dean says as he cuts into his own.

 

“Medium’s just fine.” Again, there’s a hint of a southern drawl that makes Dean wonder, but he doesn’t know how to ask.

 

He feels a little weird, knowing that Benny’s across the hall when he finally crawls into bed, but Dean has to shove those thoughts aside. Work will be waiting for him in the morning, and he’s been made fun of more than once for being owly with lack of sleep.

 

* * *

 

Dean can’t deny he’s relieved to find Benny in the kitchen when he gets home from work. Sure, most alphas won’t go for escape, especially when living with a single omega usually means better treatment than the brothels, but there’s always a risk.

 

“Smells good,” he calls, stripping off his jacket and boots before heading into the kitchen. “What’re you making?”

 

“It ain’t much,” Benny says tentatively. “Hot hamburger sandwiches.”

 

There’s no holding back the groan Dean makes when he takes the first bite of burger. Onion and mushroom are cooked into the meat, and the brown gravy is rich. Benny looks quietly pleased, and Dean feels compelled to offer up praise.

 

“That’s damn good. You weren’t joking when you said you can cook.”

 

“Thank you, cherie.”

 

Dean pauses with a bite half-chewed and has to work to swallow. “So, ah. That accent. Can I ask? You didn’t have it earlier, but I noticed it at Harvelle’s.”

 

Benny cuts another bite and chews slowly, not quite meeting Dean’s eyes. “My last omega, Ms. Talbot. She didn’t much care for it. She said it sounded uneducated, and she couldn’t have that,” he explains, all in that sweet, easy drawl.

 

“Look at me,” Dean winces at his own harsh tone and tries to soften it when Benny flinches ever so slightly. “Don’t hide it. Got me?”

 

“Got you.”

 

Benny’s still tense, and Dean’s puzzled. “You’re not in trouble. I just think it’s bullshit that she treated you that way.” It feels a bit weird to reassure an alpha - they’re meant to be confident and bold, not meek, like Benny - but Dean can’t help it, and his instincts relax when Benny does.

 

Dean insists on doing the dishes when they’re done eating, leaving Benny to hover nervously until he’s finished. He’s not sure what it is that drives him to do it, but when they make it to the living room Dean turns to face the alpha.

 

“Sit. Actually, no. Lay down,” he orders gently, pointing at the couch. Benny obeys without question, laying flat on his back until Dean nudges him up to ease a pillow under his head. Dean flicks on the TV and gingerly climbs onto the couch as well, settling against Benny’s solid form. It’s a stiff sort of cuddle until Dean leans up to breathe “Relax” against the alpha’s throat. He feels a strange kind of thrill when Benny does, and he hums in approval when strong arms sneak up to wrap around his waist.

 

They stay like that, watching TV with Dean’s head tucked under Benny’s chin until their bladders force them to move. Dean almost asks Benny to come to bed with him, but, even though tradition would encourage it, he sends the alpha off to his own room for the night.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Benny settle into a domestic routine over the next few days, reminiscent of when Sam was little and Dean had to look after his baby brother - without the semi-erotic cuddling, of course. It doesn’t escape Dean’s attention that orders make Benny happy and soothe the tension that’s ever-present in his shoulders. He offers them in gentle suggestions most of the time, only being truly firm when they’re going to be close. More than once, he’s felt the hard length of Benny’s cock pressing against him, but couldn’t find it in himself to rush into things.

 

Only three days lay between now and his next heat, though, and Dean’s starting to get nervous. He doesn’t know how to approach an alpha he hasn’t hired about sex, or how Benny will be in bed. He’d had regular alphas he requested from the escort services and that he went to see in the brothels, knew they wouldn’t try to sink their teeth into his throat. The unknown factor with Benny makes him nervous, and it turns out nerves brings his heat on early.

 

Bobby shoves him out the door at work, telling him that he’ll call in Rufus if things get busy, and Dean slinks home. His hands are shaky when he tries to open the door, the key clinking around the edge of the lock before he can get it to slide in.

 

“Benny?” he calls, heading upstairs and stripping as he crosses the threshold to his room. Heat’s been rising under his skin all day to the point of being unbearable; being able to take of his clothes is a blessing, but it won’t be enough for long.

 

A soft sound alerts him to Benny’s presence as the alpha lingers in the doorway, looking unsure.

 

“Do you want this?” Dean manages. “Benny, either tell me that you want this or go back to your room.”

 

Benny steps over the threshold and shuts the door behind him. That’s good enough for Dean, who’s on the alpha in an instant, pinning him up against the door. Clothes get torn as instinct and impatience get the best of them. Dean swings them around and drags Benny into a kiss, trying to guide the alpha’s hands around his waist, and that’s when the alpha starts to falter. His movements go from eager to hesitant, leaving Dean’s inner omega frustrated.

 

With a sigh, Dean pushes Benny back; he’s not ready for the way the alpha’s face shatters or the dank smell of rejection that floods the room.

 

“Hey, hey, no,” Dean says quickly. “No, I just - I want you to take your clothes off.” Benny looks doubtful, and Dean finds himself repeating, “Take your clothes off and get on the bed, alpha.”

 

Lust wells back up in Benny’s scent, mixing with the stink of doubt that Dean’s determined to chase out. He watches as the alpha shrugs off his now-tattered shirt, and shoves his jeans and boxers to the floor.

 

He’s stocky, all muscled limbs and a solid torso. His cock hangs long and thick between his thighs, hard with just a hint of knot at the base. It makes Dean’s mouth water and his insides ache.

 

Dean’s back on Benny as soon as the alpha’s spread out on the bed, straddling his torso and bending down to claim his mouth. He braces himself up with hands pressed down onto broad shoulders, and Dean can feel Benny’s moan against his lips.

 

“Line yourself up. Get that cock in me, alpha. Now,” Dean growls, rising up on his knees. His heat is spiking, and he can’t fight back the need anymore.

 

There’s only a brief moment between Benny nudging the head of his cock against Dean’s slick hole and Dean driving himself down on it. He tosses his head back with a cry, the cock inside him so thick that he can actually feel the first pinpricks of tears. It takes a few gasping breaths before Dean can move, starting with a slow roll of his hips.

 

“Fuck, Benny,” he pants, dragging his nails down the other man’s chest. “C’mon. Fuck me.”

 

Benny gets his feet under him and starts a slow thrust. Dean has to lean forward to stay balanced, dizzy with heat and pleasure. He meets each pump of Benny’s hips halfway, sure that either his ass will bruise or Benny’s hips will with how hard they’re slamming together; instinct turning their fucking brutal.

 

Dean drops his head enough to bite at Benny’s mouth, lapping in apology when he tastes copper on his tongue. Instead, he turns his attentions to the alpha’s throat, nipping and sucking in a way that had pissed many an alpha off. With Benny, each bite earns Dean a harder thrust. That’s how they finish, Dean’s teeth sunk into the tendon of Benny’s neck, yelling around the bruising flesh in his mouth as the alpha’s knot stretches him wide and ties them tight.

 

Come smears between them when Dean slumps limp over Benny, sweaty and cooling as the first round of alpha come pours into him and soothes the demands of his body. Thick arms wrap around Dean’s waist, petting his back and he nuzzles contently against Benny’s throat, breathing the scent of alpha in deep.

 

“Sorry about the uh -” Dean murmurs after a while, tracing his finger along the darkening, teeth-shaped mark on Benny’s neck. The touch earns him a hiss of pain. “Yeah. Didn’t mean to do that. Well, I guess I did but . . . shit.”

 

“It’s alright, cher. Little bruisin’s nothing strange during sex.” Benny’s voice is a soft rumble against Dean’s chest, and the omega purrs within him. He nearly purrs aloud when a thick finger sneaks down to trace his hole where it’s stretched taut around Benny’s cock. “You alright?”

 

“Mmm. S’big, but fucking good. How long do you tie for?”

 

“‘Bout an hour. Sorry.”

 

Dean drags himself up a little to look Benny in the eye. “Sorry? For what? For staying tied that long?” Benny opens his mouth, but Dean doesn’t let him speak. “No. I like it, fuck I _love_ being knotted. You don’t apologize for that, I don’t care what your other omegas said.”

 

Benny goes quiet, gaze drifting away from Dean’s, leaving him to settle back down with a sigh.

 

“I get the feeling there’s a lot Jo didn’t tell me about you, huh,” Dean grumbles, voice half muffled in Benny’s sweaty shoulder. No answer is forthcoming, though, and he loses himself to a post-coital nap before Benny’s knot goes down.

 

Dean wakes up on fire, writhing in the sheets before his brain comes online enough for him to get himself under control. The bed is empty but for him, and his chest aches a little to realize it.

 

“Benny?” he calls softly. His bedroom door clicks open, and a half-dressed Benny stands silhouetted in the doorway. “Come here? Please?”

 

Benny drops his sleep pants to the floor on his way to the bed, letting himself be tugged down by Dean’s eager hands.

 

“Why’d you leave?” Dean tries not to sound needy and petulant, but he’s not sure he’s successful.

 

“Wasn’t sure you’d want me to stay.” The admission is quiet but clear, and an inner part of Dean loathes whoever B. Talbot and G. Walker are.

 

“You’re my alpha. Mine. And you belong in my bed. Capiche?”

 

Dean tries to coax Benny into fucking him traditionally, but winds up on his back instead, hands fisted in the alpha’s short hair and legs wrapped tight around his waist.

 

“Knot me, fuck, Benny, fucking tie us-” Dean groans into Benny’s ear as the alpha does just that, the sweet sting of the knotting enough to send Dean over every time. He’s content under Benny’s solid weight, but he’s downright thrilled when he wakes up to find Benny’s still there.

 

* * *

 

“She do this to you?” Dean asks, thumbing over one of the scars on Benny’s back. There’s a number of them. Dean can feel them even if Benny never lets him see.

 

“Ms. Talbot? No. Beatin’s weren’t her style. Mr. Walker wanted a stronger alpha. A fiercer one. Guess he thought he could make me one, sent me back to Harvelle’s when it turned out he couldn’t.” Benny’s voice is toneless, just like every time Dean has brought up his past in the last few months. Dean knows it hurts, and a part of him hates to ask, but the more he’s able to learn about Benny, the better he can predict how his actions affect the alpha.

 

“Bastard.” There’s no reply, just like always and Dean sighs internally. They’re curled up on the couch, Dean sprawled on top of Benny with his arms wormed underneath. He rocks his hips tentatively, nudging the soft bulge of Benny’s cock resting near his own groin.

 

“Insatiable.” Something is off about the quip. It’s not the dry humor Dean’s grown fond of over the past few months, and the sound of it has him stopping immediately. Benny goes tense, then relaxes, rolling his cock up against Dean.

 

“Stop. You don’t want this right now, and I won’t make you.” Dean feels the sudden need for space between them and disentangles himself from Benny, rolling off the couch and heading toward the kitchen.

 

The chili he’d thrown together after work is still simmering, and needs a little more chili powder when Dean takes a taste. He’s still stirring when quiet feet pad up behind him.

 

“I’m not mad,” he says after a while, putting the lid back on the pot. “I’m frustrated, but not mad.”

 

“Maybe you should be.”

 

Whirling around, Dean feels a twinge of remorse when Benny flinches, but keeps going. He backs the alpha up against the wall until there’s barely space between them.

 

“You say that, but you don’t want that. You think it will be better if I hit you, get it over with, ‘cause you think it’ll happen eventually? ‘Cause it won’t. And I won’t.” Dean reaches out to touch Benny’s cheek and his flinch feels like a knife to the chest. “I won’t, Benny. You’re not a bad alpha, no matter what those omegas told you.”

 

Patting his cheek, Dean steps back and walks away. He wants to be annoyed when he hears soft footsteps following a ways behind him, but he can’t find it in himself and doesn’t keep Benny from joining him on the couch. Instead, he tugs the alpha close, holding Benny against his chest with one hand in his hair. It’s a reverse of their normal position, but the way Benny melts into the touch makes something click in Dean’s head.

 

Tonight is not the night for it, though. Tomorrow’s Monday, the start of a long and busy work week; not a time for personal revelations. Besides, Dean’s got a bit of research to do, and he’s wondering if Castiel will let him talk to Sam. His little brother turned out to be the brainy one, and he’s going to need all the help he can get.

 

* * *

 

Castiel does indeed let Dean talk to Sam, and - after about 20 minutes of Sam laughing about his big brother calling him for advice about sex - the younger Winchester promises to send him whatever information he can find. Castiel sounds just as amused when he bids Dean farewell, even as he invites him to bring Benny for Thanksgiving.

 

Turns out that the information available about submissive alphas is nonexistent. What Sam does send him is information about betas and even omegas who engage in submissive play, and Dean finds himself staying up late to scroll through site after site.

 

While obviously curious, Benny keeps his questions to himself. He curls away from the light of Dean’s laptop to sleep, and for once Dean is grateful for the alpha’s unwavering obedience.

 

Dean comes home on a Friday much later than he normally does. He’d had to drive further into the city to get the supplies he wanted, and finding a quality shop had been tricky. Still, he’s got a load of wares in the backseat of the Impala, and he hopes to hell he’s reading this situation right.

 

Benny’s pretending not to hover when Dean gets home, obviously nervous about how late the omega is. Supper’s waiting, kept hot, and Dean runs the bags upstairs. Benny keeps glancing at Dean all throughout their meal, but doesn’t ask any questions.

 

Dean watches as the alpha clears the table and does the dishes, trying to settle the tremor in his hands before Benny can notice.

 

“Come here.” Pushing his chair away from the table, Dean leads Benny to the living room and sprawls out on the couch. “Kneel.” Dean tosses a pillow on the floor between his feet, a clear indication of where he wants the alpha. Benny follows direction without question, dropping his eyes to the floor as soon as he’s settled on the pillow.

 

“Good boy,” Dean says softly. He reaches out to brush his knuckles along Benny’s cheek. Stubbled skin heats beneath his touch, pressing close into the contact for a brief moment.

 

Leaning back into the couch, Dean spreads his legs wide and rucks up his shirt. The sound of his buckle seems loud in the quiet, the rasp of his zipper, too. He’s half hard, but doesn’t work himself up any further.

 

“Open your mouth.” With one hand guiding Benny down, Dean guides his cock into the alpha’s mouth with the other. He rests both hands in Benny’s soft hair for a moment, then reaches one trembling hand out for the remote.

 

Television can’t distract from the wet warmth around Dean’s cock, the slight shifts of Benny’s tongue or the way Dean can feel the alpha swallow. He waxes and wanes from fully hard to completely soft, unable to rein in his reaction, but Benny takes it in stride. Dean pets through Benny’s short hair, scritching gently at the nape of his neck. He’s only mildly surprised when the alpha melts into the touch.

 

Dean makes it through the evening news - one of the foundations of their routine - before he can’t wait any longer. Carefully tugging at Benny’s hair, he nudges the alpha up and off his cock. There’s a pearl of spittle sticking to the corner of Benny’s mouth and a glazed look in his eyes. With a swipe of his thumb, Dean clears away the first, but the latter remains; of course, that’s not necessarily a bad thing.

 

Guiding him up, Dean takes Benny’s hand, keeping hold as they mount the stairs. The innocuous shopping bag waits for them on the dresser.

 

Dean shuts the door behind them and takes just a moment to look at Benny. The alpha is hard in his jeans, but the rest of him is relaxed, far more relaxed than he’s ever been since Dean has had him.

 

“I think you need this. I think this is why your other omegas returned you. I’m not going to do that. But if you don’t want this from me, Benny, if you don’t trust me with it, you need to tell me now, and I’ll never bring it up again.”

 

Tension fills Benny’s shoulders all over again, and he drops his eyes to the floor as his face turns red.

 

“You don’t have to do that, cherie. I know I’m not what an omega wants in an alpha, but I can try if you’re willin’ to let me.”

 

“I don’t have to do anything,” Dean says wryly. “I want this. For you. For us. I’m not going to return you like some broken toy. You belong to me, and I don’t take ownership lightly.”

 

Benny studies Dean for a moment, blue eyes intense as they rove over his face. “And if this doesn’t work out?” he asks finally, gesturing toward the bag. “What then?”

 

“Then we just go back to you and me. Nothin’ different. No harm done.”

 

“It ain’t gonna be that easy.”

 

“Nothin’s easy,” Dean shrugs. “We’ll figure it out. Now, either tell me no or choose a safeword.” The phrase rolls unfamiliarly across Dean’s tongue, and it makes Benny raise an eyebrow.

 

“Safeword?”

 

“A word that means you need to stop. If things get too much or I go too far.”

 

“. . . Andrea.” There’s a story there, a pain that Dean hasn’t seen yet, but he doesn’t ask.

 

“Andrea,” Dean repeats. “Good. Now, strip. Put your clothes in the hamper. My goal is for you to not need them at all this weekend.”

 

Benny’s gone a little soft, Dean notices, as the alpha steadily peels out of his clothes, dropping them all in the hamper until he’s standing naked in the middle of their bedroom. His cock hangs thickly between his legs, shielding the bulk of his weighty balls.

 

Dean leaves Benny waiting, unpacking the implements he’d purchased one by one and laying them out on the dresser. There are a few tags to remove and some packaging to open, all of which gets tucked inside the bag to be taken out later. Dean strips then, dropping his clothes to the floor so they’re puddled around his feet.

 

“Pick them up,” he orders, nudging the pile with one toe. “Put them away, then come back here and sit on the bed.”

 

Benny shivers and rushes to obey, like he’s afraid Dean will withdraw his directives if the alpha dawdles. He perches on the edge of the bed, straight-backed and resting his hands on his knees. Dean debates petting him in approval, then reaches out to stroke his fingers through the alpha’s short hair.

 

Plucking the closest item off the dresser, Dean holds it out in his palm. The collar is simple, sheepskin-lined leather with a single D-ring in front.

 

“You don’t have to, but I would like it if you do.”

 

Benny’s eyes flick from the collar to Dean’s face and back again, like he’s not sure if what he’s seeing is real or not. Slowly, he leans forward, dropping his head and Dean takes the offer for what it is. Buckling the collar carefully so as not to pinch Benny’s skin, Dean slides two fingers under it to make sure it’s loose enough.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Dean’s not expecting the whispered words, or the shy way Benny looks up at him. The collar looks good, dark leather against the alpha’s pale throat. It shouldn’t turn Dean on as much as it does. He hooks a finger through the D-ring and drags Benny up into a kiss, twin groans meshing together as their lips meet.

 

“There are cuffs, too, would you-”

 

“Please?” Benny breathes. “Please, cherie.”

 

Dean presses a finger to Benny’s lips. “Don’t interrupt,” he murmurs. Benny nods, and Dean can’t help but smile in praise. He picks up the cuffs, securing them around the alpha’s wrists and ankles. The tip of Benny’s hard cock is just at Dean’s eye level when he kneels, wet at the tip. Smoothing his hands up Benny’s legs, Dean nudges them apart so he can fit between them.

 

Sweet. Benny’s precome is sweet on Dean’s tongue, and he laps it up with a soft moan. He can feel the tremble running through the alpha’s thighs as he sucks gently at the head; the control he has at this moment is heady.

 

“You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you, alpha?”

 

Benny gasps a “yes,” a breathy thing that Dean knows he’s going to want to hear again. Dean levers himself up, pushing Benny back on the bed. The alpha goes easily, allowing Dean to climb up and straddle him.

 

“I want to tie you up,” Dean admits, sliding a finger through a ring on each wrist cuff so he can drag Benny’s arms over his head. “Get you right where I want you. Do as I please.”

 

Transferring both of Benny’s wrists to one hand, Dean reaches behind himself to grip the alpha’s cock, lining up and sinking down. Benny bucks instinctively, and Dean slaps his hand down on his chest in retaliation.

 

“No. You don’t move unless I tell you.” Dean’s words sound firmer than his voice, but he can tell that Benny’s holding himself still as Dean starts to ride the thick cock inside him. There’s already a hint of knot at Benny’s base, and it grows every time Dean sinks back down.

 

It’s harder to get leverage like this than Dean thought; he’s never quite built up the endurance to do this, not when no other alpha would ever allow an omega to be on top. Still, he keeps rolling his hips, sliding up and grinding down, the thickness of Benny’s cock dragging over his prostate. He’s face to face with the alpha, watching Benny’s teeth sink into lip and the muscles in his jaw clench as he fights not to move.

 

“Knot me,” Dean leans down to breathe against Benny’s ear. He drops his mouth to the alpha’s throat, sinking his teeth into the tendon above the collar. A growl tears from Benny’s throat, petering off into a weak sound as his knot swells in Dean, locking them tightly together.

 

“Oh, _God_.” Benny feels huge inside Dean, hole fluttering around the alpha’s knot as he finally comes. He slumps across Benny’s chest, sweat and come slicking between them.

 

Dean realizes, after a while, that he’s staring at a bruising imprint of his own teeth. Guilt curls in his gut at the sight. Brushing tentative fingers over it, Dean winces when Benny sucks in a pained gasp.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

“Felt good at the time, cherie. M’not complainin’.” A tentative hand comes to rest on Dean’s back, and the other joins it when no rebuke follows.

 

Benny keeps the collar on when it’s time for bed, carefully placing his cuffs back on the bedside at Dean’s command. There’s no resisting the urge to slip a finger through the D-ring, and Dean falls asleep like that, Benny’s face close to his.

 

* * *

 

Morning is tense, the two of them stiff next to each other in bed.

 

“You can still say no,” Dean finally manages. “I swear Benny, I won’t send you back, and I won’t make you do this if it’s not really what you want.”

 

“I want it. Please, Dean, I want it.” Benny’s words sound so desperate they make Dean ache.

 

“Alright. Okay. Let . . . let me take your collar and cuffs off. Go shower, then you can come to me, and I’ll put the collar back on.”

 

Gingerly, Dean unbuckles the heavy leather, gratified to see there’s no chafing on the alpha’s skin. Dean watches Benny go, dropping the collar and cuffs on the table and flopping back in the sheets when the alpha disappears through the door. Pipes rattle when the water turns on, jarringly loud for a few seconds and it shakes Dean down to his bones. He rolls out of bed, snagging Benny’s collar as he goes.

 

It’s early, the neighborhood still dark as Dean pads to the kitchen to put on coffee; he needs the caffeine if he’s going to keep his shit together. He’s just stirred sugar into his cup of black when the soft sound of bare feet on hardwood comes up behind him.

 

Benny smells like Dean’s shampoo and body wash; _mine_ echoes in his brain in a completely unfamiliar way. He wants the alpha to always smell like him.

 

The collar sits as pretty on Benny in the early morning light as it did last night. Dean wonders how the rest of the things he bought will look on the alpha, and he hopes today goes well enough that he has a chance to find out.

 

“I’m going to shower. You can have coffee, if you like, but make breakfast.”

 

“What would you like, cherie?”

 

“Whatever you think. We need to go grocery shopping, but I’m sure you can put something together.” Dean leaves him with a parting kiss, coffee mug in hand as he heads back upstairs.

 

The distant sound of clattering pans reaches his ears over the rush of the shower. Dean has to work not to rush, wanting to give Benny enough time to cook. He grabs a pair of sweats from the bedroom, not bothering with boxers. Hopefully, he won’t need them today.

 

Benny’s flipping pancakes and stirring something in a saucepan. Peeking over his shoulder, Dean discovers the alpha’s made a thick syrup from the half carton of strawberries that were left in the fridge.

 

“I think you’re a miracle worker,” Dean laughs. He grabs another cup of coffee, settling in at the table and watching the sun creep over the neighbor’s privacy fence while Benny plates up their food.

 

“Real cream’d be better, but this’ll do,” Benny offers shyly as he sets out a container of Cool-Whip along with the berries and pancakes. The syrup is sweet, soaking into the pancakes and warm enough that it contrasts with the Cool-Whip when Dean takes his first bite. He goes back for seconds and thirds, watching to make sure Benny eats his fill.

 

“Damn. I think I’m gonna bust,” Dean says at last, rubbing at his stomach. “Thank you, Benny.”

 

“You’re welcome.” The alpha cleans up, and Dean leaves him to it, if a bit guiltily as he mounts the stairs. The sheets are in need of a change, so Dean strips the bed, digging clean sheets out and yanking them into place. He grabs another item and sprawls out on the fresh sheets. Benny’s not far behind, and a quick beckon has him sliding in bed next to Dean.

 

“I’m going to put this on you. You’re not to take it off unless you’re hurt, understand?”

 

Benny nods, making Dean sigh. “Out loud, Benny.”

 

“I understand.”

 

Gently, Dean eases the cage onto Benny’s cock. Finding one big enough to handle a generous alpha cock had taken more time than finding any of his other purchases did, but it’s worth it. Soft skin just peeks from within shiny metal bars, and the weight of Benny’s cock and the cage settles heavily between his thighs, pressing ever so slightly down onto his sack.

 

“That’s a good look for you. My obedient alpha.”  


* * *

 

Epilogue:

 

 _On my way._ Dean sends off a text just as he pulls out of the parking lot at work. He’s anxious to get home, but forces himself to go the speed limit.

 

Benny’s kneeling in the hallway between kitchen and living room, hands resting on his knees. The chest harness Dean had bought criss-crosses his skin, highlighting the cut of his pecs and the generous dusting of hair along his torso. He opens his mouth readily when Dean unzips his jeans, tugging denim and cotton down just enough to free his cock.

 

Warm wet surrounds Dean’s cock, and he sinks in until he just brushes the alpha’s throat. Benny stays in place, letting Dean fuck his mouth and throat roughly. He swallows quickly when Dean comes with a shudder, not a drop escaping from his lips. Dean allows him to tuck his cock away before leading him to the kitchen.

 

Steak - their Friday night tradition - waits on two plates, hot and perfectly cooked as Dean slices into it. He feeds Benny a bite at a time, the alpha settled on the mat next to Dean’s chair that marks his place at the table. Benny’s gained weight, belly and limbs softening in a way that causes a curl of satisfaction in Dean every time he looks at him. He smacks of a well cared-for alpha, healthy and practically reeking of virility.

 

Of course, that could be because he hasn’t come in a week.

 

“Does it hurt?” Dean asks softly, nudging Benny’s balls and cock with the toe of his boot.

 

“It aches some.”

 

“Mm.” Dean slides away from the table and digs out another stretcher, this one weighted more heavily. With a practiced hand, he swaps the one around Benny’s sack for the one in his hand, watching as the alpha shifts and winces as the weight yanks his balls down further. “Tell me when it’s too much.”

 

Benny almost makes it through the evening news. “Hurts, cherie,” he murmurs softly.

 

“Come here, then.” Dean removes the stretcher, leaving it on the coffee table as he soothes the ache in Benny’s sack with his fingers. “You wore the other all day?”

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

“Good boy.” Shuffling out of his clothes, Dean stretches out on the couch and coaxes Benny up. “You can fuck me until you come.”

 

A reward, but a slightly bitter one, and the whine Benny doesn’t quite smother tells Dean he realizes that. Regardless, Benny sinks in, and the denial he’s lived in for the past week means he loses control quickly. There’s no finesse in his fucking, no care for the pleasure of the omega under him, and part of Dean revels in watching his level-headed alpha lose control.

 

“Ch-cherie, please?”

 

“No, Benny. You can come, and that’s all.” Dean pets a hand through Benny’s hair, soothing despite his firm words. Soon enough, hot come floods inside him. Benny’s hips grind in, instinct driving him to breed even though the leather band around his base keeps his knot from popping.

 

“That’s it, alpha. So good.” Benny shivers in Dean’s arms, pleasure drawn out without his knot being stimulated, orgasm leaving him weak and panting as come flows in a steady rush from his cock.

 

There are two more weeks until Dean’s next heat, and he wonders if Benny will last without knotting until then. It’s certainly going to be worth finding out.


End file.
